Beck Is Ill
by teddybaer
Summary: "You're such a baby when you're ill. I don't get that" / Or: Beck is ill and Jade's taking care of him.


„Jade, why did you take so long?" Beck asked me, while I entered his RV.

"I just bought a coffee to go on my way to you." I answered shrugging.

"Did you bring me some, too?" he asked with a weak voice.

"You're ill, your nose is blocked and you're coughing all the time. How do you think will you taste the coffee?"

"You're so -cough- mean to me" he said with difficulty.

"Whatever" I said walking to the bed, where he was lying in. I looked at his weak body. His reddish nose stood out of his brown skin colour. He could barely keep his eyes open. He had a thick scarf tied around his neck and two blankets were covering his body. Beck had flu and this wasn't amusing at all. Don't get me wrong. I like taking care of him, when he's ill, but when he has flu, he is just another person. A person, who complains about everything and person who commands me. All in all you can say he is kind of…like a girl.

"Jade, I have a headache." he complained. And here we go.

"Shall I give you aspirin?" I asked him. He shook his head slightly.

"No, medicine isn't good. My body can make it on its own" he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Then don't complain"

"Hmmm…." he said thinking about something. "Jade I'm hungry"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, give me something"

"I have gummy bears" I said offering him some. He shook his head.

"I can't taste them"

"I know" I said, trying to sound nice, but it somehow didn't turn out so good.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Don't act like Cat"

"Jade, if you don't want to take care-" he started, but I interrupted him.

"Beck, I want to take care of you. That's why I'm here, right?" he smiled at me.

"Jade, come closer" I came closer. "Closer" I bend down to him, placing my ear in front of his mouth, so he can talk easily. "I want to say something. Three words…" I smiled, knowing what would come. "Make me soup" he finally said. I looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, not believing, what he just said.

"Make me some soup. I want soup" he said.

"No" I growled insulted.

"Why not? I thought you want to take care of me." he said acting sadly. He pouted.

"I thought you would tell me something nice, instead you want me to be your 'maid-of-all-work'" I said angrily, putting quotes on 'maid-of-all-work'.

"So?" he asked, not really thinking about what he said. And that was another point, which I hated about him being ill.

"So? I apologize, Mr. Oliver. Do you want me to accompany you to the toilet and maybe, just maybe wipe your ass?" I asked sarcastically, acting like a maid.

"Jade…"

"Beck…"

"Don't be so mean. I don't have any power to defend myself"

"I don't care. And maybe that's better that way." I said apathetic. He sneezed a few times and I handed him a tissue. Man, I hate this word.

"Thank you" he said in between sneezing. I nodded "Not angry anymore?" he asked smiling weakly. I sighed.

"You're such a baby when you're ill. I don't get that"

"Why not?"

"Because, us women suffer more pain while having our-"

"Don't say it" he hated talking with me about that.

"My point is, that you guys are overacting, just because you have a harmless flu."

"You can die because of flu."

"Don't meet trouble halfway" I scoffed. He looked at me intensely.

"I want soup" he moaned, turning around in his bed. "Pleeeeeease" he pleaded.

"Beck, no! You just want me here to wait on you. I am your girlfriend, not your butler" I said angrily, I stood up and wanted to go.

"You're leaving me alone? Alone in this big RV? And ill? As you came around I felt better and now you're leaving me? My mother doesn't want to care for me, because she thinks I'm old enough. And my girlfriend thinks that I'm annoying, wanting to leave me alone, without a yummy and healing chicken soup. Ouh" he acted pitiful, simulating as if he had the biggest pain in his whole life. He touched his chest, as if his heart was broken. I rolled my eyes and moved towards him.

"Okay! Although half of your statement is a brazen lie, I'll stay." I said. "And I'll make you your chicken soup" he smiled triumphant.

"I love you" he said.

"And I hate you." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, it's me again =) <strong> **Sorry for Beck who was a bit OOC. ** **I hope you liked my little Bade-centric one-shot, though. **If you did, then review. **** **It would make me really happy. Oh, and I have a question, which is in my head for like ages, when the episode 'Freak the Freak out' aired. They were always saying that Jade is a gank. But what is a gank? I tried different times to look it up in dictionaries, even urban dictionaries, but it didn't really make sense in this context. So I'm asking you, in hope that one of you can explain it to me in proper English. I would really appreciate this. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**~teddybaer~**


End file.
